Beauty and the Bastard!
by Hamuko-chan
Summary: Two people who were totally the opposite of each other suddenly meet! Natsu, a play boy meets a strong willed young lady! Does he plan to play with her heart? Or does he actually fall in love with her? Let's find out! AU. NatsuxLucy
1. Introduction

Natsu Dragneel, a cunning young man. He was rich, good looking, muscular, and very intelligent. He is currently one of the youngest CEOs in Fiore – known to be the prince of the Dragneel Company. Handsome as he was, of course girls would swoon over this young man! He was perfect boyfriend material! Natsu ranked in the top 5 most handsome men in Fiore. He was in his early 20s – he was twenty four years old to be exact… He never had a serious relationship. Yes. You're right. The only flaw of this perfect young man is that he never took a girl seriously. Yep, he was a play boy – he dated so many women here and there. Once he spots a girl that is appealing enough to capture his attention, he'd rush towards her and flirt with her. Worst part was how he broke up with girls…

"Natsu! Where are we going today?" A girl with light brown hair asks happily

"You'll see." He answers with a smirk while driving

She nods and looks at a billboard saying "Hope you enjoyed your stay at Magnolia!" her eyes widen and she looks at Natsu…

"What is it?" He asks with an irritated expression

"It's nothing." She says with a smile

The car stops in the middle of nowhere. Natsu looks at the brunette with a bored face

"Why'd we stop?" She asks

"Get out."

"W-What…? Why…?" The brunette stuttered

"Get. Out." Natsu repeated loudly

"…b-but why…?" She asks with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm breaking up with you." He says with a smirk

"I-I thought you loved me…" She answers with a tone of sadness in her voice

"That was your imagination, sugar." He says broadly

"Now, get out." He repeats

"B-But Natsu…" The brunette says with more tears falling

He leans towards the young lady and nibbles on her ear; she blushes and smiles a bit. She thought that Natsu was just kidding. He stopped nibbling on her ear, and then he whispers "Get out of my damn car." Her eyes widened. She broke inside. Then she slowly got out of the car while crying.

"Hey." He says with a smirk

"W-what is it…?" She asks slowly

"What's the name of that girl you were with yesterday? She was hot." He asks devilishly

"Nah, just kiddin!" He says with an evil chuckle

"See ya later, Diana… was it?" Natsu asks because he didn't really remember the brunette's name. He then stepped on the gas pedal and left – fast. Man that guy was heartless when it came to break ups.

"Y-You _**Bastard**_..." The brunette mumbled while crying out her pain

* * *

"Thank you for the book Lu-chan!" A petite young lady with blue hair said as she left the little book store.

"Come back soon!" The blonde answered with an angelic smile

Young men outside the shop blushed as they saw her smile.

"Hey, who is she?" A young man with black hair asked while blushing

"She's Lucy Heartfilia." Another man with glasses answered

"Man, she's a _**Beauty**_."

Yes, that was Lucy Heartfilia. She was a beautiful young maiden with one of the prettiest faces ever. She is a Heartfilia, but she is not a male so instead of her taking over, her brother Sting Eucliffe Heartfilia became the heir instead. She was very intelligent and beautiful. She ranked 2nd most beautiful woman in Fiore, next to a woman with scarlet hair. Lucy loved books and that's why she owned a book store, but that little shop wasn't really a part of her career. The blonde beauty was known as a model and a fashion designer, she was what you call "The perfect girl." She had numerous talents and what was most beautiful about her was her kind heart, and loving nature. Obviously the opposite of Natsu Dragneel

SFX: RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

"Hello?" Lucy answered her phone

"It's me dear."

"Mama!" She said happily

"How are things doing there?" Layla asked

"Everything is alright."

"How are things going with Papa's business trip?" Lucy asks with a smile

"It's doing great! You're father has been restless these days! He's also very worried about you and Sting."

"Oh, tell papa that we're alright." Lucy says gently

"Okay dear! Well, I have to hang up now, tell Sting to take care, bye!"

"Bye mama."

SFX: BEEP

Lucy frowns a bit and looks her window while leaning on her left arm. She notices the sunset, she smiles at how pretty it looked.

'I'll go and eat out tonight. Sting won't be coming home anyway; he'll be with his girlfriend.' Lucy thought while pouting

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was at his apartment, relaxing on his couch. He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. He opens his fridge and notices that it was as empty as a fish's brain.

"Why. Are. There. No. Damn. Snacks?!" Natsu yelled while slamming the fridge's door

"That stupid whore ate it all last night." He sighed

"Just when my favorite show starts, I run out of snacks. Great. Just great." He said a loud

Natsu looks at his window and sees that it's gotten rather dark. 'I'll go eat out tonight, and buy some groceries as well.' He thought

* * *

Lucy was wearing a turtle neck long-sleeved top which was color pink together with a black vest and black mini skirt. Then she wore cute black boots which length was knee-high with pick socks reaching her thighs, Lucy also had a Black Hand bag. She looked very cute. Each and every guy she passed by would blush at her. She wondered why.

She was about to cross the pedestrian lane but sees an old lady trying to cross as well.

"Oba-san, do you need some help?" Lucy asks kindly

"Yes please…" The old lady answered with her husky voice

She holds the old lady's hand and supports her back, and then they both cross the road slowly…

SFX: BEEEEEEEEEP!

A car honked at the two people who were crossing.

"Get out of the way! Dammit!" The voice impatiently screamed

This ticked Lucy off. She didn't like rude people. She successfully helps the old lady cross. The car was about to leave but then Lucy stands in front of it.

"Get out of the way! NOW!" The impatient young man scolded Lucy

A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead, showing that she got irritated. She hit the car's hood with her hand bag, making a little dent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The young man with salmon hair shrieked angrily

"You should apologize. Now." Lucy said to the young man sternly

"No way in hell am I apologizing to some girl." Natsu stated angrily

"Then, I'm _not leaving_!" Lucy states while stomping on the car's hood

"WHY YOU…!" Natsu says angrily

"Try me, Pinkie." Lucy said with a smirk

* * *

The most unexpected encounter ever between the Yin and Yang has happened in the streets of Magnolia. What shall happen in the next chapter?

Let's find out next time.

* * *

So, this is the new story.

I hope you like it!

*Reviews and recommendations are highly appreciated!

Smirk, smirk, smirkity smirk!

- Hamuko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

"Try me, pinkie." Lucy said with a smirk

"You're kinda cute." Natsu says while rubbing his chin, this flattered Lucy, causing her to blush

"W-Wha! D-Don't flirt with me!" Lucy says with her face flushing red!

"I'm not flirting with you, blonde. Don't assume." The young man said with a chuckle

"W-Whatever, I'm leaving!" Lucy said while storming out of Natsu's way

"Pssh." He mumbled; the green light flicked on the traffic light. Natsu turns his head towards Lucy direction; he looks back to the road while driving off with a smirk on his face.

Lucy blushed while walking. 'Ugh. Don't fall for that play boy's tricks!' She thought while shaking her head.

* * *

"I'm here!" Lucy cheered as she arrived at her favorite restaurant, McGarden's!

Lucy walked towards the counter and ordered, "One chicken fillet, a sundae, regular fries and one coke float!" She said happily

The person gets all the food that Lucy ordered. Lucy pays and smiles. Then the person at the cash register says "Here's your food ma'am. Hope you enjoy!"

"I will." She answered kindly

Lucy was holding her tray of food. She was currently looking for a table. She spots one and walks towards it.

* * *

"Ah! Time to eat!"

"Itadakimasu!" Lucy said happily as she was about to take one fry until someone just randomly takes it from her.

"Eh?" Lucy asked; she suddenly saw a firm body in a black suit was standing beside her, and then she looked up and frowned.

'Great, not him again.' She thought while looking angrily at the young man. And yes! You guessed right! It was Natsu.

"Never thought I'd see you here." He states while taking another fry from me

'Urgh. What a douchebag.' Lucy thought while looking blankly at Natsu

"I'll be eating with you, cutie." He says with a smile, and then he just places his tray in front of Lucy and starts sipping on his Coffee float.

"I didn't invite y-you…" Lucy was stuttering, she wasn't used to men especially men who liked to flirt with her.

"Are you nervous?" Natsu asks with a smirk

"Not used to hot men like me, huh?"

"Or is it possible that you like me?" He asks with a devilish smile forming on his lips

"What are y-you talking about?" Lucy asked nervously with her face turning pink

"So, you do like me, huh, blonde?" he teased

"No I don't." She said

"Ouch, You're as cold as ice."

"Anyway, what's your name, sweetheart?" He asks with an alluring grin

Lucy blushes! She answers "One, d-don't call me 'sweetheart'. Two, My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"I can call you whatever I want to call you." He snickers

"Urgh." Lucy muttered

"So, you're the beauty of the Heartfilias? Wow, I'm really lucky to have met such an exotic beauty like you." Natsu states with another attractive smile of his while leaning on his left arm

"Stop flattering me." Lucy says while playing with her food, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Natsu

'Hm, interesting. This girl will be a hard catch.' Natsu thought while smirking at Lucy

"Why are you staring at me like some old pervert?" Lucy blurted out teasingly

"The hell'd you say?" He asks angrily

"I'm not some old pervert." He mumbled then chomps on his Big Mac burger

'I'm usually cool when I'm around girls! What the hell has gotten in to you Natsu?!' He thought while mentally banging his head on the table

"I can see that you have a limit." Lucy stated

"Tch." Natsu groaned

"By the way, what's your name? It's not fair that you know mine and I don't know yours." Lucy asks while taking a scoop from her sundae and putting it in to her mouth

"Hm, so you wanna know my name?" He asks

Lucy nods politely

He stands up then sits beside Lucy, he leans really close to her – and I mean really close to her! Then he whispers to her ear "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy blushes because Natsu was so near her face! 'He's too close!' She thought. She shoves away his face and mutters "Y-You s-shouldn't play w-with my feelings."

"I'm not, I want you… _Lucy_." Natsu says while emphasizing her name, making her face flush red again!

"I'm leaving n-now! Bye!" Lucy said while speed walking out of the restaurant.

Natsu chuckles. He licks his lips and mumbles to himself "Lucy Heartfilia, you will be mine."

'Looks like I have a new target.' Natsu thought happily. Yes. He liked playing with girls, what a bastard, ne?

* * *

It was night time, Lucy was strolling the dark streets of Magnolia alone. It was really dangerous at night, she didn't really mind though. All she could think of was_ Natsu Dragneel_. She shook her head angrily and thought 'No! Don't think of him! He's the well-known play boy of Magnolia! He's just messing with you!'

Lucy walked to the grocery store, she remembered that she had to buy groceries for her and her brother.

She entered.

"Welcome!"

She bows and gets a shopping cart.

"I should you get some snacks first." Lucy mumbled

She walks towards some pocky sticks. Her face brightens, she casually walks towards the last of the pocky sticks. She grabs it! But then someone else had grabbed it as well.

"U-Uh… I g-got it first." She stated softly

"No, I did! And there's no-."

"What the hell are you doing here? Blonde?" The young man asked while giving off an irritated look at Lucy

*Sigh* "Not you _again_." Lucy said with a frown

"I got it first, Dragneel."

"No, I got it first, Heartfilia."

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

"I got it first!"

"No! I got it first!"

Lucy pouts then she grabs the box and hands it over to Natsu. "Take it."

He smirks and grabs it. "Looks like I win." He added

A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead, *Flick!* that was the sound of something turn on in her head, yes, it was somewhat Lucy's alter-ego.

"I didn't want to make you whine like a little baby, so I gave it to you. Be grateful. Scumbag." She said angrily

"What the-."

"Now leave me alone, you excuse of a man." Lucy stormed off, she left the grocery store.

Natsu smiled. "Interesting. She has an 'alter-ego'." He mumbled

Natsu brought out a small notebook out of his pocket. He wrote Lucy's name together with other girls names, it seems that this notebook contained the girls that he's interested in. Most of the names had checks next to them, meaning that he has already made them fall in love with him. He encircles Lucy's name and smirks. What is he planning next?

'Time to attack and go all out.' He thought with a smirk

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy called out to her big mansion, seems like she's back to normal

"Ah! Welcome back, sis!" Sting said while changing the channel on the flat screen T.V. with the remote

"Looks like your back." Lucy said with a sigh

"I have good news for you." Sting said while smiling – suspiciously smiling.

"And what is that supposed to be?" She asked while walking towards the couch

"Mom and Dad said that you're getting engaged!" He says happily

"W-WHA… With who?!" Lucy shrieked in horror

"I dunno… The guy's name sounded awfully familiar though…" Sting said while looking at the ceiling

"Please try to remember his name…" Lucy begged

Sting was staring at the ceiling "His name was… uhhh," He snapped his fingers and stated "Natsu!"

"W-Wha… Natsu?" Lucy said blankly

"Yeah!"

"His whole name is…"

"Is…?" Lucy asked, 'Maybe it's another Natsu!' She thought

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu Dragneel." Sting said with a smile

* * *

How will Lucy react to her arranged marriage to the bastard of Magnolia?

Find out next time in the next chapter!

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! AHAHA!

(A/n: Lucy's alter-ego only appears sometimes, it when she's pissed off with something/someone. Lucy is usually a sweet person, ne? Hehe :3)

*Reviews are highly appreciated!

*I update as soon as I can.

- Hamuko-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"His name is Natsu Dragneel." Sting says with a smile.

"NOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Lucy shouted as she banged her head multiple times on the wall

"Imouto?" Sting asked while sweat dropping (A/N: Imouto means little sister in Japanese)

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GET ENGAGED TO HIM! NO! NO! NO!" She shrieked

'What a baby.' Sting thought

"Hey, and guess what?" Sting said with a chuckle

"W-What…?"

"Mom and dad said that they'll be coming back. Tomorrow." He added while smiling at his sister

Lucy's face lit up and she smiled and said "That's great news."

"What else do you have to tell me?" Lucy asked while sitting down on the couch

"Uhh," Sting thought for a while, he snaps his fingers again and says "They'll be coming home with Natsu and his parents! They said that they'll be planning things for the both of you tomorrow."

Lucy's eyes widened. She shrieked loud – really loud, and Sting just chuckled.

"Calm your horses." Sting muttered while throwing a little pillow at his sister

"WHA-."

"How'd _you _feel if _you _were forced to date someone?" Lucy asked while hugging the pillow

"I've already experienced that." Sting said with a gentle yet a little sad smile

"Oh… Right… with your current girlfriend." Lucy said softly

"At least I was able to fall in love with her." Her older brother said with a grin,

Sting looks at Lucy and says with a smirk forming on his lips "You never know! You might fall in love with Natsu."

Lucy's face flushes red! "H-How c-can y-you s-say that?!" She stuttered

Sting chuckles suspiciously then he whispers to Lucy "Don't tell me you've already met Natsu…"

"And that you have already fallen in love with him…" He added

Lucy was blushing so much that steam emitted from her face!

"Did I hit the jack pot?" Sting said while laughing hysterically

"S-SHUT UP! I do not like that man!" Lucy said while shaking her brother

*Yawn* "I'm sleepy Lucy, let's continue tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's the when everything ha-." Lucy says tiredly, she wasn't able to continue because she falls asleep while leaning on her older brother

"You must have had a long day." Sting says while smiling at his sister, he claps his hands twice making the lights turn off. Then he continues watching T.V.

(A/N: Sting is only 1 year older than Lucy.)

* * *

It was a beautiful morning! The sun was shining, the sky was blue, everything was supposed to be perfect! Except for the fact that Lucy was going to make plans with her parents for her arranged engagement to some play boy.

"Lucy! Have you changed already?" Sting called out to his sister who was upstairs

"Yeah!"

"Well come down already! They could arrive at any moment!" He yelled

"I know! I know!"

"You look good in those clothes." Sting complemented Lucy as she walked down the stairs while wearing a pink knee-high dress with white heels and a pink flower clip on her hair

"Are you being paid to say those words?" Lucy asks teasingly

"Pssh, no I'm not." Sting mumbled

"Haha!"

The door bell rung three times! Sting rushed towards the door and opened it.

"We're home!" Layla said cheerfully while Jude was having a hard time with the luggage

"Dad, need help?" Sting asked while chuckling

"Yes. PLEASE." He said while sweating

"Wow, your home is very luxurious." A woman with long shiny white hair said with a smile

"Ah! This place is bombastic!" A man with spiky hair said with a grin

Then a young man with salmon colored hair entered the house.

'Damn.' Lucy thought when she saw Natsu. His bangs were down and he wore casual clothes. She had to admit that Natsu was _really _hot.

"Wow, it'd be nice to live here." Natsu stated politely

"Thank you for the compliments." Layla states with a smile

'He's being awfully polite.' Lucy thought angrily

"Is this your children?" Natsu's mother asked while looking at Lucy and Sting

"Yes, they've grown up so fast, haven't they, Grandeeney?" Lucy's mom answered

"Indeed."

"My, my. Natsu's gotten quite handsome, hasn't he?" Layla added

"Oh, yes." Grandeeney answered happily

"Well, we'll be talking about our plans in the kitchen." Jude stated

"Lucy." Jude called out to his daughter

"Yes papa?"

"Why don't the three of you get to know each other? Go to the garden and introduce yourselves to Natsu." He commanded

"Okay papa." Lucy said while frowning a bit.

"Natsu!" Igneel called out

"Yeah, dad?"

"Go to the garden with Sting and Lucy, get to know yourselves."

"Wait, what about you guys?" Natsu asked

"We'll be planning things for you and Lucy."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

The trio walked towards the garden. They sat by the fountain.

"I can't believe I have to get engaged to you! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Lucy said angrily while crossing her arms and pouting

"I can't believe it either, princess." Natsu said while looking at the water flow

"I can't believe that I have to leave you guys here. My girlfriend asked me to go out with her today. Bye." Sting said while speed walking away from the two

"STING!"

"See ya!" Sting said while waving happily

'You'll pay for this!' Lucy thought while mentally picturing herself shooting a dart at Sting's picture

"I didn't need you guys to introduce yourselves to me. I've met both of you before." Natsu says while staring at the ground

"Yeah..."

"Oh... but where'd you meet my brother?" She asked

"We went for a photo shoot for a magazine together, it was called 'Fiore's hottest men'."

"Oh…"

"Aren't you happy?" Natsu says gently. Lucy thought that he was acting out of character.

"Your creeping me out. What happened to the bad boy attitude?" Lucy said while shiver

Natsu squints his eyes and whispers "I'm trying to make a good impression for my parents!"

"Pssh, not so bad ass anymore are we?" Lucy asked while smirking

"Shut up. You're the only one who knows about this." He said while frowning

"Really?"

"Yeah, that makes you a bit _special_." He says with a gentle smile

Lucy blushes and looks away. 'Don't fall for his tricks!'

"Looks like you to are having fun!" Jude called out with Grandeeney, Igneel and Layla walking with him. They were all walking towards Lucy and Natsu

"WHA-. No we are not!" They both say in unison

"Anyway, we've decided something for the both of you!" Layla says with a grin

"And what is that, mama?" Lucy asks

The mischievous parents all look at each other and nod simultaneously.

"You two will be living together!" They all stated with smirks on their faces

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dunnnn! The forces of nature that oppose each other will be living together?! OH MY!

Let's see what'll happen in the next chapter!

* * *

I'm making cliffhangers! YEEHAA!

And don't you think Sting has a sister complex? Ufu~

I read your reviews! Thanks so much for the support! It was amusing to read them! *giggle*

*Reviews are highly appreciated! THANKS! *wink*

- Hamuko-chan


	4. Chapter 4

"You two will be living together." They all stated in smirks

The two were dumbfounded. It's like their souls were sucked away.

"What the hell…" Natsu said slowly

"…did you just say…?" Lucy continued

"Do I have to repeat what he said?" Layla said with a smile

"YOU TWO WILL BE LIVING TOGETHER!" Layla stated loudly while giggling

"Now, you two must get to know yourselves even more!" Grandeeney added while pushing them towards the exit of the mansion

"But…" Natsu stated sadly

"Go for a date and come back here at 7 pm." Igneel said while putting out a thumbs up

"Uhh…" Lucy cried out in frustration

"HAVE FUN!" The four of them uttered loudly, then the door slammed in front of their faces

"What do we do now?" Lucy sighed

Natsu frowns for a while but then an idea pops in to his head 'This is my chance to make her fall in love with me.' He then faces Lucy and states with a smile "Let's go for a date!"

Lucy blushes and nods slowly.

* * *

"You ass hole, why are we in front of a love hotel?" Lucy asked with disgust written all over her face

"Hey, now that we're getting engaged don't cha think that we should get spicy, then I'll be able to know your body bett-."

Lucy smacks Natsu on the head, then says "You dirty bastard. I'm not ready for that."

"Then where do _you _wanna go?" Natsu asked with annoyance

"At least take me somewhere romantic. You idiot." She looks around and luckily spots an amusement park! She smiles, points at it and says "for example, there!"

Natsu scratched his head and said "Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Wow! This place is bigger than I expected!" Lucy says while eyeing the whole scene of a huge amusement park with deadly roller coasters and spooky haunted houses!

"Whoa. You're right!" Natsu said with a grin while both his hands where in his pockets

"Ne, ne, Let's go there!" while pointing at the roller coaster

"O-Okay." Natsu answered hesitantly

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Lucy taunted

"What the hell? What are you talking about? I'm not scared!" Natsu says proudly but he was obviously bluffing

"Then let's go ride!"

"SURE!" Natsu yelled in determination.

**Xxx – After the ride – xxX **

"You idiot, you could've told me you had motion sickness!" Lucy says while shouldering Natsu

"S-S-Sovvy." He stated while covering his mouth

"You don't look so bad ass." Lucy scoffed

"Shut up, blonde." Natsu mumbled (A/N: Natsu recovers quickly from his motion sickness.)

"Let's go to the haunted house next." He smirked

"Y-Yeah! I-It m-might be r-really fun!" Lucy stuttered

"Well, what cha' waiting for? Let's go already, blonde." Natsu says walking ahead

"Yeah!" She says with a scared look on her face

**Xxx – Inside the Haunted House - xxX**

"W-Wow… T-They made t-the haunted house l-look so r-real… I-It's a-amazing isn't i-it?" Lucy asked with a frail voice

"Yeah." Natsu snickered

Lucy bumped in to a person "A-Ah. S-Sorry for b-bumping into you…"

"Ara, Ara, It's okay, just take this one shot from the injection for me… to fully forgive you!" A nurse with blood-soaked clothes and an eye patch, with an injection hummed and chuckled evilly while holding on to Lucy

"KYAAAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked

"Come on…" The nurse stated

"NOO!" She cried in fear, she ran near Natsu and unconsciously hugged him!

"O-Oi, blonde." Natsu stated with a little blush, Is he starting to _actually _fall in love with her?

"N-No… I-I can't take it!" Lucy said nervously while burying her face in to Natsu's firm chest causing him to blush even more.

"L-Let's get out of this place." Natsu said while avoiding eye contact with Lucy

She nods slowly and pulls away. Then she shivers in fear. Natsu notices this, he scratches his head and sighs, then immediately holds Lucy's hand and pulls her without looking back.

They both exit the haunted house successfully.

"T-Thank y-you…" the blonde thanked, this made Natsu smile a bit.

"…ass hole." She added, Natsu frowns with veins popping out of his forehead

"At least thank me properly, idiot." He hissed

"Can we go to that ride?" Lucy pointed at the Ferris wheel

"Okay,"

"… but this'll be the last ride because we have to get back as soon as possible." Natsu said while crossing his arms

"Sure…"

"Hey, what time is it?" Lucy asked with her brown eyes sparkling

He checks his watch and answers "It's 6 pm, we gotta get back there at 7."

"Then, to the Ferris wheel!" Lucy cheered

*sigh* "Alright…"

* * *

"Wow, the view from here is amazing!" Lucy said while sticking her face to the glass barrier

"Yeah."

"Hey, wait, you're not feeling sick?" the blonde asked while raising a brow

"No, The Ferris Wheel is the only ride I can really enjoy." Natsu stated calmly

"Hey, you're not so bad, aren't you?" Lucy uttered with a smile

"Don't jump to conclusions." Natsu denied with a blush

*giggle* "See! I was right!"

"S-Shut up, blonde." He muttered

"Ah! The ride is already done!" Lucy said while standing up

"Let's go then." Natsu urged

Lucy steps out and looks at the sky, it started to drizzle!

"Aw! It's already drizzling, Natsu!" Lucy complained

"Do you have an umbrella?" He asked while smirking at the blonde

"N-No. I don't!" She cried aloud

"Well, I have an umbrella."

"How'd you know it was gonna rain?" she asked

"I watched the weather report last night." He scoffed

"Urgh." Lucy pouted

Natsu opens his umbrella, he walks towards Lucy and covers her from the rain.

"It got stronger." She mumbled

"Yeah, I know." He answered, he looks at Lucy's shoulder and notices that it was getting wet, he pulls Lucy closer to him so that she wouldn't get wet anymore, but the blonde thought that he was trying to make a move! Which cause her to react with her tsundere attitude

"W-What's y-your p-problem, b-baka?!" She blushed

Natsu laughs and says "Your so tsundere."

"S-Shut up!"

"Oi! Natsu! Lucy! I came to pick you up!" a voice called out to the two, it was Sting!

Natsu turns his head towards Lucy, he says "Hey, heard that?"

She turns her head at Natsu, supposedly she was going to answer, but she didn't know Natsu was still looking at her direction…

This caused their lips…

To touch!

* * *

OH MEE! OH MY! What's this?! Their lips touched you say?! How will Sting react to what he has seen?

Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Sorry for not updating on time! I had a lot to do!

I'll be updating as early as possible~!

*Reviews are highly appreciated!

PS. I loved reading your silly reviews! It gave me the will power to write~! Sorry for not replying to them though.


	5. Chapter 5

Sting got out of the car and walked towards them – without an umbrella. He was smiling at first, but then that smile of his turned in to a frown.

"What the… why the hell are you two kissing here?!" He shrieked while clenching his fists

'Shit.' Natsu and Lucy thought, they flinched and stopped kissing

Lucy blushed and slapped Natsu away, her tsundere instincts turned on.

"It was an accident!" They both denied in unison while slowly sneaking away from each other while blushing

"And why the hell'd ya slap me, blonde?!" Natsu complained

Sting was unconvinced with they said, he answers "Yeah it was an accident, and that I'm a unicorn that likes to wear pink tiaras."

"HEY!" Natsu groaned

"We're telling the damn truth." He added

"Yes! It's true! Our lips didn't deeply touch anyway…" Lucy said while mumbling the other words

"I didn't do it on purpose." Natsu said while rubbing his head

"Alright." Sting answered but he still felt unconvinced

"Let's go back to the Mansion." Sting added, he looked a bit angry, but the two didn't notice

* * *

"AH! Back already?" Layla teased as she saw her daughter arrive

"Lucy-chan, why is your face so red?" Grandeeney asked with a cheeky smile

"Did Natsu do something to you?" She added

Lucy turned even more red that steam emitted from her face!

"Mother, it's not like that." Natsu said, surprisingly, he looked calm

"Where's papa and uncle Igneel?" Lucy asked while looking around

"They're preparing your new home." Layla answered

"We've decided to buy you two the most expensive condominium possible!" Grandeeney added

"EH." The two said, both dumbfounded.

"Honey! We're back!" Jude Heartfilia suddenly appeared in the living room

"Speak of the devil." Grandeeney said with a smile

"Natsu! Lucy! Time to transfer to your new home!" Igneel stated with a smile

"Are you sure this is going to be _okay_ with you guys?" Lucy asked

"YES!" they all answered loudly

"What about our clothes?" Natsu asked as well

"All taken care of." Jude and Igneel uttered with a thumbs up

"Food?" Lucy questioned

"Lots of them in the jumbo fridge."

"Entertainment? She asked again

"There are two flat screen TV's, two new laptops, and two new iPhones. One TV in the living room, the other one in the gaming room, also the internet connection is at its finest."

"Ohh." Natsu said with a smile 'There's a gaming room!' he thought

"What else is ther-."

"Never mind the questions, Lucy dear." Layla chuckled

"It's time for the both of you to go to your new home." Grandeeney added

"Sting, please take them there."

"Okay, mom." He answered

**Xxx – At the new condominium - xxX**

"Wow, this place…"

"It's beautiful!" Lucy said while looking her new home.

"Yeah." Natsu said with a smirk

"And now this place, is ugly." Lucy said while glaring at Natsu

"You better get used to my face." The salmon haired young man grunted

"Bye guys." Sting said softly while walking away

"Sting! Wait!" Lucy called out to her brother.

"What is it?"

She smiles and hugs her brother. Then she kisses his cheek and waves at him.

"That was a farewell hug and kiss." Lucy said with her angelic smile

Sting blushed! He shook his head, then smiles and waves good bye to the two. He then leaves with his car.

"Whoa, blonde." Natsu said with a smirk

"What is it, pinkie?"

"Do you have a brother complex?" He teased

"What the hell?!"

"No I don't!" she said while stomping her feet

Natsu laughs.

"Let's just go inside already!" Lucy said while storming in.

"Yeah." Natsu said while walking inside

* * *

Natsu was sitting on the couch while Lucy was adventuring her new home.

"This place is comfy." Natsu said while hugging the cream-colored pillow

"Yep."

"And huge." Lucy added

"How is it huge?" Natsu asked

"There's a Jacuzzi, and a hot spring."

"Damn."

"Anyway, have you checked our rooms yet?" Natsu asked again

"Nope, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure." He answered while standing up – he was still hugging the pillow

**. . . **

"Wow! This room is really big!" Lucy said with a smile

"The bed is big as well!" Natsu cheered

"Where's the other room?"

"Wait, lemme check." She stated

**. . . **

"Natsu."

"What is it?"

"There is no other room." Lucy said – she looked horrified.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." She said while sweatdropping

"Damn."

Lucy looked around the big room and noticed the two new iPhones. She walks towards them and sees a notification saying "You just received voice mail."

"Natsu, looks like we received voice mail."

"What are you waiting for? Listen to it!" He said with an excited look on his face

"Okay…"

Lucy taps on the "play" button. Then it starts playing.

"Hello!" The voice said, it sounded like Layla.

"Mama…?" Lucy mumbled

"By the time you hear this message, you have already found the iPhones."

"What is she gonna tell us?" Natsu questioned

Lucy gave him the I-don't-know look. Natsu frowns, Lucy ignores him. Then they both continued to listen.

"I have a surprise for you two!" She said, with her voice sounding happy – really happy that it felt suspicious

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and nodded, then they listened intently to what Layla Heartfilia was going to say.

"You two…"

"…Will have to share one bed! We have cameras watching the both of you! And, if you don't share then who knows what will happen to the both of you. Have fun! Bye!" *beeeep*

"What in hell's name…" Lucy mumbled slowly

"… did we fucking get in to…?" Natsu continued.

**. . .**

"BUT! There's nothing we can do about it, we _should _sleep together now! If you know what I mean…" Natsu said while grabbing Lucy's wrist. How horrible.

Lucy forced Natsu to let go of her wrist. She felt terrible, Natsu took _it* _too lightly!

"W-WHAT THE!"

"Is that how you really are? A bastard who makes a woman fall in love with him, then brutally crushes her heart? A person sleeps any woman he sees? A person who kisses any cute girl he notices? Really? I thought better of you!" Lucy said angrily with tears forming in her eyes

"Y-You h-heartless b-bas-!"

**!? **

Natsu pushes Lucy to the wall then locks her wrists on the wall with his hands. Then he gives her a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

WHOA! What was the meaning of that kiss? Did he _finally _fall in love with Lucy?! Let's see why Natsu did that…

… In the next chapter!

* * *

How do you like the new chapter? Like it?! Love it?! AHAAHAHA :)

*Reviews are highly appreciated.

I'll be revealing something in the upcoming chapters! Stay tuned! *smirk*


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu pushes Lucy to the wall then locks her wrists on the wall with his hands. Then he gives her a long and passionate kiss. Then, he pulls away and looks at Lucy, straight in to her eyes and doesn't say a word.

"What was that for?!"  
"Aren't you tired of kissing me?"  
"Are you playing with my feelings _again_?!" Lucy cried out angrily

Natsu looks at Lucy and gently kisses her again, this flustered Lucy even more!

"W-WHA-!" she gets interrupted because Natsu covers her mouth and says "Ugh. What has gotten in to me?"

"Hm?" Lucy said, her voice was muffled because Natsu covered her mouth

Lucy pushes Natsu's hands away and asks seriously "Why did you kiss me? Didn't you kiss other women already? And why did you want to sleep with me? I bet you slept with a lot of other women, you bastard."

Natsu sighs and calmly answers "I kissed you because… I have my reasons. 'Actually, for you to fall in love with me' He thought. Yeah, I have kissed other women, but not on the lips. You are the _only _person I've kissed on the lips. And I was just kidding when I said 'let's sleep together' also I haven't slept with anyone at all."

"So… the rumors weren't real?" Lucy said with relief

"Some of them." He said with a smile

"Oh… Alright then."

"Lucy, I'm hungry." He suddenly murmured

"EHHH!?" She shrieked for an unknown reason

"What!? What is it?!" Natsu panicked

Lucy blushed and said "Y-You called me by my _real _name!"

"Urgh. You idiot, you didn't have to over react."

"Oh, shut up." She giggled

"Anyway,"

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Natsu asked while heading to the kitchen

Lucy walks towards the couch and sits down. She turns on the TV and watches in Animax.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Natsu called out

"Hmm, I want to eat Pizza with peperoni." Lucy said while watching the anime that was being shown

"Okay." Natsu answered

**15 minutes later **

"N-No! Hannes-san! If you don't kill the titan, it'll eat Carla!" Lucy shrieked while hugging her pillow

"N-NOO! Carla! The titan! NOO! NO! OH MY! CARLAAA! Why'd you have to dieee!?" Lucy whined with tears forming in her eyes

"You should stop watching." Natsu said with a smirk

Lucy squints her eyes at Natsu and says "Where's the food?"

"Over there." He answered, while pointing at the dinner table in the kitchen

"WOW! YOU ACTUALLY MADE PIZZA!" Lucy cheered

"Eat up." He commanded

"Okay." She answered while walking towards the kitchen. She brings the pizza to the living room and eats while watching another anime.

SFX: (Phone vibrates numerous times)

"Moshi, Moshi?" Natsu answered

Lucy taps on Natsu's shoulder and says "Ne, I'll go take a bath," then Natsu nods

"Hello, Natsu-nii." A shy voice greeted

"Ah, hey Wendy." Natsu answered

"Congratulations on your engagement." She said softly

"Ah… Thanks."

"Please don't forget that you _have _to come to work tomorrow." She said gently

"Yeah. I got it, Imouto." He said while hanging up

(A/N: Wendy is 22 years old in this story)

* * *

Natsu was in the living room, watching basketball. An advertisement was showing, so he went to the kitchen and decided to get himself some root beer. He walked back to the couch and settled himself.

"Damn, I stink." He said while smelling his shirt.

'I'll take a bath after this game.' He thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was in the storage room, she looked for her favorite soap.

"No."  
"Not this one."  
"Eww. There's that kind of soap?"  
"This isn't it either." Lucy continued to whine, she was still looking for her favorite soap

She smiles and says "Yes! I found it!"

**. . .**

She skips to the bathroom and washes her hair and body for a few minutes. Then she walks towards the hot spring and takes a dip.

"Ahh! This feels amazing." She stated with a sigh of relief

"I should just relax here for the time being."

* * *

"UGH. This game isn't done yet? And it's even so damn boring… What the hell?!" Natsu complained, he throws the pillow to the ground and storms to the bathroom.

"Looks like I'll be bathing earlier than I thought." He mumbled while removing his clothes. He showers then goes in to the hot spring.

"Aah… This feels amazing." Natsu said with a smile, he moves to the corner

"What the…" Natsu felt something soft, he poked it twice

"Why is this part of the bath so soft?" He asked while poking again

**! ! ! **

SFX: BANG!

"KYAAA! What are you doing here?!" Lucy shrieked

"WHAAA-!"

"Why the hell did you hit me?!" Natsu complained while rubbing his head

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE BATH?!" Lucy screamed while blushing insanely

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Natsu screamed back

"I told you that I'd take a bath, you IDIOT!"

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

"Well sorry! Now that we're both in the bath, we'll have to bathe together!" Natsu accidentally blurted out

"EHH?!"

"Oh, you heard that?" Natsu asked cheekily

"Yes. And alright, you have a point." Lucy stated, she has finally cooled down

"Really?" Natsu smiled pervertedly

"Just, don't speak of this to anyone." Lucy said with a blush

"Okay."

They both chatted in the bath, wow. It seemed like the Ying and Yang are getting along, don't cha' think?

"Now, you scrub my back." Lucy said bossily

"UGH. Alright." Natsu whined

"WAH! Don't touch me there!" Lucy shrieked

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! DAMMIT!" Natsu hissed but in his head he thought 'Yeah… An accident.'

**Sometime later.**

They both finished bathing.

"Cover your eyes! I'm going to go get my towel!" she said

"Ok." Natsu said while covering his eyes with his hands

SFX: (Footsteps tapping)

"Okay, I'm done!"

"You can get your own towel now." Lucy added

"Pfft, Sheesh. You could've gotten one for me too!" Natsu complained

"Just get your towel, idiot."

"Ok." He shrugged

(A/N: It was 9 pm when they both finished taking a bath.)

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Heartfilia's mansion.

"Layla, why did you send that voice mail to Natsu and Lucy?" Jude questioned

"I want them to get cozy together." She smiled

"You do know that we did _not _put any CCTV cameras." He said to his wife.

"I know, I just tricked them, now, I hope that they'll be able to sleep together." Layla Heartfilia stated as she smirked

"You are one cunning fox, my dear." Jude laughed

Lucy's parents didn't know that their son – Sting, was listening to their conversation.

'They're going to sleep together?' Sting said in his head

'There's no fucking way that I'm going to let him sleep with _my _Lucy.' Sting thought

"… you're going to be having a surprise visit." Sting mumbled while clenching his fists

* * *

And it seems that Natsu has changed… a bit just a little bit. Also, Sting plans on stopping his mother's plans of hooking up the beauty and the bastard? OH MY.

Let's see what he's going to do in the next chapter.

* * *

So, Sting has a sister-complex, Natsu's bastardous attitude has faded... for now.

How do you like the story? :D

I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed. I've been quite busy

*Reviews are highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Sting rushed outside, but was stopped by his mother's kind voice.

"Sting, Dear… where are you going at this time of night?" Layla asked gently (A/N: It is currently 10 pm)

"Something happened to Yukino." Sting lied, obviously.

"Oh my..."

"You can go son, please update me on how she's doing." His mother added

"Alright mom,"

"Bye." Sting said as he waved and left the mansion. He ran in to his car and drove to where the two lived.

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving, Sting arrives in the condominium of Natsu and Lucy. He opens the door gently. Then he sneaks towards the stairs until he heard voices… He stops for a while and listens.

"Kya, Natsu!" Lucy shrieked

"Hey! Hold still!" Natsu said with a chuckle

"N-Not t-there!" Lucy whined

'What the hell are they doing…?!' Sting thought while slowly continuing to go up the stairs

"Are ya ready?" Natsu asked

"Y-Yes…" Lucy mumbled

"Okay! Here I go!" Natsu said

"K-Kyaaa! T-That tickles! S-Stop!" Lucy giggled

"Hey, you're too loud. Someone might hear us." Natsu muttered

"… b-but you're doing something devious to me…" Lucy stated

"Are you ready for the final blow?!" Natsu asked loudly while smirking

"I-I'm ready!" Lucy said

'I can't take this anymore.' Sting thought while his right eye twitched

"KYAAAA! That feels weird…!" the blonde young lady muttered

Sting ran to their room when he heard Lucy scream, then he got mad and said "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-."

"Hey onii-chan." Lucy greeted her brother with a smile on her face, her left arm had a doodle on it and her right hand held four cards.

"We were playing cards." Natsu said cheerfully, he held a marker in his right hand and no cards in the other.

"I lost." Lucy stated with a pout

"And the rule is that the winner gets to doodle on the loser's arm." Natsu stated with a smirk

"And the marker tickled me a bit, it also felt weird." Lucy said with a giggle

"That's why I kept screaming." She said while rubbing her head

"Yeah, Lucy was loud and she also kept squirming." The salmon haired young man while smiling

"Oh… I see." Sting face palmed

"I thought you guys were doing _it_." Sting said while sweat dropping (A/N: _"it" _means the act of making babies.)

"Doing _what_ exactly?" Natsu asked while raising an eyebrow

"WHAT?!" They both shrieked in unison

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO _it _WITH HIM/HER!" They both screamed while pointing at each other

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Sting said with a smile

"Tch." Natsu groaned

"Anyway,"

"I have something to tell you." Big brother Sting said with a smirk

"And what's that?" Lucy questioned him

"There are no secret cameras watching you, so you don't have to sleep together." He explained

"What a relief." Natsu said with a sigh

"Thanks for the info onii-chan!" Lucy said with a smile

"Yeah, whatever, I'm leaving." Sting said as he walked down the stairs

"Bye." Natsu shrugged

The both of them heard the door close. Then Lucy looks at the Natsu, he looked _really_ sleepy.

"Ne, Natsu, let's rest for today." The blonde said while staring at him

"Huh?" Natsu suddenly stood up

"Oh, alrighty then, I'll go to the living room… I'll be sleeping on the couch." He said while slowly walking out of the room.

"Okay, good night, Natsu."

"No, wait, Lucy!" Natsu said while walking down stairs

"What is it?" she asked

"Bring me a pillow and a blanket." He commanded

"Oh, alright." She shrugged, she looked for a pillow and a blanket, then found them. She went downstairs to hand it to Natsu.

"Natsu, these were the only thi-."

Lucy sighed, she saw that Natsu was already asleep. She rested Natsu's head on the pillow and covered him with the blanket.

She smiled at the sight of Natsu sleeping, she pats his head and whispers "Good night."

Moments later, Lucy was also fast asleep.

* * *

It was 7 am, Natsu has already woken up, and Lucy was still asleep.

"Hyaaaa!" Natsu yawned as he stretched out of the couch

SFX: Vriiing! Vriiing! (iPhone vibrating)

"Oh, someone's calling me…" Natsu said with a smirk

"Moshi, Moshi." Natsu answered

"Oi, Natsu." The voice said

"Sting? What do you want?" the salmon haired young man asked with annoyance

"I want to talk to you." He said seriously

"About what?" Natsu snickered

"My sister." Sting stated

"Sure."

"Where will we meet?" Natsu asked

"Usual meeting place." Sting smirked

"Oh, Starbucks?" Natsu clarified

"Yeah."

"What time?" Natsu asked again

"8:30 _sharp_." Sting hissed

"Sure, whatever, meet you there." *beep* Natsu hung up.

He rushed upstairs and took a shower, then changed, he wore a polo with a sweater vest, with black pants and wore black shoes – specifically a black converse. Damn did Natsu look hot. He cooked breakfast for Lucy and left a little note then took off, he drove to Starbucks.

* * *

Lucy wakes up exactly at exactly 8 am, she walks downstairs with her hair all messy, she searched for Natsu everywhere… but he was nowhere to be found. Then she walks to the kitchen and sees an omelet, with a note.

It said:  
I went out for a bit!  
If you wanna see me,  
just go to Starbucks.  
- Natsu.

She sighed and smiled, then she ate the omelet alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Starbucks.

"Ah, I see that you came." Sting greeted Natsu

"Yeah, I did." Natsu hissed

"And you're on time as well, not bad, Dragneel. Not bad." Sting said sarcastically

"Shut up." The salmon haired young man sighed

"Anyway, let's go inside and talk." Sting said while walking ahead in to the restaurant

"Tch." Natsu muttered

**. . . **

"Thanks for the drinks." Sting politely said to the blushing waitress, she obviously was blushing because she served two very good looking young men.

"Here's your Caramel Frappuccino." Said Sting as he handed the drink to Natsu.

Natsu nods his head and thanks him.

"Now, what did ya wanna talk about?" Natsu asked as he took a sip from his drink

"I wanted to talk about _my_ Lucy." Sting stated as he drank some Cappuccino

"What the hell? _Your _Lucy?" Natsu hissed

"Yeah she's _mine_."

"I love her." Sting stated with a smirk

"You mean sibling love?" the pink haired young man questioned

"No, you fucking idiot."

"I love Lucy as an individual woman, it means that I wanna marry her and make her mine _forever_." Sting stated with a smile – a creepy smile

"Damn, you're one hell of a creeper..."

Natsu cleared his throat and says "… but you can't take Lucy from me, after all, she _is _my fiancé."

"Who cares?"

"I bet she loves me more than you anyway." Sting stated proudly

"Yeah, she loves you as her brother, idiot." Natsu snickered.

Sting got irritated, he grabbed Natsu by his collar and yelled "Repeat that, you ass!"

"My pleasure!"

"Lucy loves you as a brother! And nothing else!" Natsu said aloud

The door's bell rang meaning a person just came in. The men who were arguing didn't notice it anyway.

Sting tightened his grip on Natsu's collar and shouted "Who cares? I'll make her fall in love with me,"

"because I love Lucy as a woman and not a sibling!" He stated at the top of his voice

"W-What's going on here…?" The young lady who just entered asked

Natsu and Sting's eyes widened, they were shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..."

**!?**

"LUCY?!" They both shrieked in unison

* * *

Dun dun dun! OH NO! Looks like Lucy heard her brother's declaration. What will happen next?!

Let's find out in the next chapter!

* * *

So, I revealed Sting's horrible sister-complex. (For those who didn't know what sister-complex meant, it means that a person has strong feelings for their sister that it's like they're in love with her.)

I hope you like/love this fanfic!

This story updates on Friday-Saturday-Sunday, but you can PM me if you want me to update every other day, I'll try cause I'm on a one week break. Hehe.

Anyways, thanks so much for your supportive reviews! I f*cking loved them! You guys inspire me to write!  
Domo arigatou guzaimashta minna-san!

*Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!

*You are free to follow and favorite this story! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..."

**!?**

"LUCY?!" They both shrieked in unison

"I-I came h-here to meet Natsu."

"When I heard some yelling, I decided to enter…" Lucy reasoned out

"Let go off me, retard." Natsu says while pushing Sting away

"Ne, Lucy, did you hear _everything_?" Natsu asked Lucy while fixing his collar

"Not really…" She said softly

"Ah! That's great news!" Sting said happily

"I only heard what my brother said…" Lucy added while blushing

"EH?!" Sting shrieked

"Yeah…" Natsu says while scratching his head

"Aren't you disturbed?!" her fiancé suddenly blurted out

"OF COURSE I'M DISTURBED!" Lucy yelled

"… but I love you, Lucy." Sting said with a gentle voice

"I love you, as a woman, not as my little sister."

"What about Yukino?!" the blonde young lady asked

"She knew that I never really had feelings for her."

"And, she is already in love with someone else." Sting added with a grim look.

"Urgh." Lucy grunted

"Let's go talk somewhere else to straighten things up, besides, you two dumbasses caused such a big ruckus here, we better get going." Lucy sighed while walking out of the café.

"Alright." Sting answered. The two young men followed Lucy out of the café.

Other customers were still shocked because of the super intense argument, but… moments later, everything was back to normal.

**Xxx – At Lucy's bookstore – xxX **

"Ah, let's discuss things here." Lucy said while unlocking the store's door

"Great idea." Sting complemented while entering

"Lucy, you don't have any snacks." Sighed the salmon haired young man as he looked in to the fridge

"Oh, I ate them all…"

"And, How'd you get there so fast?!" she asked as her eyes widened

"I'll be heading out,"

"I'll go buy us some snacks. You discuss without me." Natsu said as he left with his hands in his pockets.

"So, it'll just be you and me, Lucy." Sting stated in a seductive way.

'Shit, this is bad. Why'd you leave me, Natsu?!' Lucy thought

"Ah… Yes…" She stuttered

"Are you feeling uncomfortable with your own big brother?" Sting acted all depressed

"N-No… of course not! Ahaha! I love my onii-chan!" Lucy said while sweating so much that she could fill a bucket 'Shit. Shit. Shit.' She thought

"Now, let's discuss." The blonde haired young man said as he settled himself on the little sofa

"Okay."

"Lucy, I love you so much. Please, marry me!" Sting suddenly blurted out.

"N-No!" Lucy said while being very flustered

"I'll have to force my love in to your heart then!" Sting said as he walked towards Lucy – she was standing up.

He held her hands behind her back and started unzipping Lucy's white dress!

Sting whispers in to her ear "We don't need to discuss anymore, Lucy."

"Why are you doing this, Sting?!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to escape his firm hands

"… because I love you!" He said while pulling down Lucy's dress slowly…

"Kya! Please stop!" Lucy cried out

"Ah, I like it when I see Lucy blush in frustration…"

"Get ready for a million kisses." Sting said as he licked Lucy's neck

"Someone! Help me!" she cried again

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu has just entered the grocery store. He seemed to be enjoying himself at the moment.

"Time to buy some snacks!" He said happily

"Let's see… how many snacks I'm supposed to buy…" Natsu said while counting with his fingers…

He fetches a grocery cart and started putting some snacks in.

"Pocky Sticks, Potato Chips…"

"Oh! Koalas March… and some KitKat!" he said with a smile

"Also, I should buy some bread, and Nutella!"

"Hm… I'd like some Gari Gari Kun as well!"

Natsu looked around and spotted a "Mr. Donut" stand! He rushed towards it and bought one box full of delicious donuts! Then he pays for the other snacks he buys and skips out of the store.

He spots a beautiful maiden in her 20's with light blue hair and bright brown orbs. She walked towards Natsu for some reason…

"Uh… Um…" She mumbled nervously while looking at Natsu

"What is it?" Natsu asked politely

"I'm looking for Sting… I'm his girlfriend…" she whispered

"How'd you know I was with him?"

"I stopped by Starbucks to check if he was there… Then the lady at the counter said that he went with 'Natsu Dragneel'." She answered while twirling her light blue locks

"Oh, did you follow me here?"

"Yes… It was the only way to find my boyfriend." She said with a gentle smile

"Ah, let me take you to him then…" Natsu said kindly, he mentally face palmed and thought 'Wait 'til you find out your boyfriend is in love with his younger sister.'

"Arigatou!" She stated with a grin

* * *

"Quit squirming Lucy!" Sting said as he forcedly banged Lucy on the sofa.

"I will not stop!" She cried out while blushing, she punched Sting multiple times, but it had no effect on him.

"Ah,"

"I'll make you have a great time." Sting said while caressing Lucy's hip, causing her to twitch

"To make sure you don't get away, I've prepared this." Sting said as he brought out handcuffs!

"H-Hey! Y-You're out of your mind! S-Stop this!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to get up, but was pushed back down.

Sting smirked and put the handcuffs on Lucy!

Lucy felt ashamed of how she looked. She only had her underwear on, and she wore handcuffs! Some tears escaped her eyes, Sting noticed this and leaned forward. He licked her tearstained cheeks and whispered "It's okay… I'll make you feel better…" Then Lucy just looked away angrily.

This behavior irritated Sting, causing him to force kisses on Lucy's body. Lucy whined because she was in pain – both in physical and mental pain.

Then he shoves his lips on hers! Her eyes widened as she kept wobbling her body signaling Sting to stop! He smirks ignores Lucy. He stops kissing her and starts removing Lucy's bra!

"Get ready for the fina-." Sting says but is interrupted!

The door suddenly opens! Two people step inside. This shocks Sting!

**! **

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO LUCY?!" the familiar voice shrieked loudly

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out with tears running down her face

"Sting-kun!" Yukino said, she was astonished at the sight of her boyfriend trying to rape his own sister.

"Yukino?!" Sting yelled in shock

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Sting has been caught! Daaaamn. It looks like Sting is a 'Sadistic Lover'  
Also, poor Lu-chan. Thank goodness Natsu and Yukino made it on time!

What'll happen next?

Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Hehe, hope you had a fun life Sting, You're going to get _killed _by Lucy's fiancé.

Anyways, How'd you like the chapter?! Liked/Loved it? *smirk*

Your reviews are priceless! Arigatou for the support minna-san!

*Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! *smile*


	9. Chapter 9

"Sting-kun!" Yukino said, she was astonished at the sight of her boyfriend trying to rape his own sister.

"Yukino?!" Sting yelled in shock

Natsu ran to Sting – who was currently on top of Lucy, he punched Sting off the couch making him hit the ground, then Natsu started kicking Sting angrily while mumbling "You ass! You freaking asshole!" Then Natsu stopped kicking Sting. He grabbed Sting's collar.

"You retard! What the hell do you think you're doing to your sister?! You tried to rape her! Dude, OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES, and reflect!" Natsu said as alternately slapped Sting back and forth.

"Natsu…?" The voice mumbled.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he rushed by her side. Damn did Lucy look pitiful. Her hair was messy, she had a blank expression, she was only in her underwear… 'Poor thing… poor hot thing…' Natsu thought as he eyes Lucy from head to toe. Sting must've scared her so much because of his odd behavior.

"LUCY!" Natsu called out to the blonde. No response. He had to wake her up his way. He leaned and hugged her. Then he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm?!" She shrieked, then pushed Natsu away.

"Finally, your back." Natsu said with a sigh

"Oh, right, my mind went blank when Sting started stripping me." She said as she rubbed her head

"You're a pretty strong girl, aren't you?" Natsu smiled

"What do you mean?" Lucy blushed

"I mean, you almost got _sadistically _raped by your own brother. Honestly, I would lose my mind if I were you."

"…but you stood strong. Man your mental physique is amazing." Natsu complimented

"Ah… T-Thank you…" Lucy mumbled while blushing

"By the way, _where _is Sting?" Lucy asked with an extremely scary face.

"I'll murder him!" She yelled but then the salmon haired young man patted Lucy's shoulder and pointed at Sting who was laying down on the ground with Yukino squatting beside him.

"Oh…" She mumbled. Then the blonde young lady and the salmon haired young man agreed to observe Sting and Yukino.

**. . .**

"Why are you here?" Sting asked as he tried to avoid eye contact with the girl

"I tried looking for you." She said softly with a gentle smile

"…"

"Ne, Sting, why have you been avoiding me ever since we were supposed to go on a date the day your parents planned things for Natsu and Lucy? Yukino asked softly as tears formed in eyes

"Why did you _cheat _on me…? She mumbled

Sting's eyes widened causing him to have a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"I can't believe I have you marry you! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Lucy shrieked angrily as she stomped on the ground

"I can't believe it either, princess." Natsu stated

"I can't believe that I have to leave you guys. My girlfriend called me out for a date." Sting said teasingly as he walked away from Natsu and Lucy.

"STING!" Lucy yelled angrily, she was supposed to tell him to come back but it was too late, he had already left.

Sting passed by a flower shop to get some flowers for Yukino, he then drove to Sabertooth Industries. He walked to his girlfriend's office. With the name plate "Yukino" on the door.

He had a big smile on his face, then he entered his girlfriend's office. What he saw shocked him. The she was. Hugging another man. "I've missed you so much!" escaped the young lady's mouth as she hugged the man. Yukino kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Sting on the other hand felt like shit. The woman he loved so much cheated on him. Sting dropped the white roses then he ran out of her office. Yukino wondered why Sting ran away.

He drove to his parent's home. And settled himself on the couch. Then he heard his parent's conversation.

"I just want Natsu and Lucy to get all cozy together." Layla Heartfilia stated with a smirk

"You're one cunning fox my dear." Jude said with a cheeky smile

"Natsu is going to be sleeping with _my_ Lucy?" Sting mumbled as his eyes widened.

'Lucy… She's mine… Only mine… There's no way she'd cheat on me, right? She loves me! I'll make her my lover! And if she won't love me, I'll just have to force her!' Sting thought with a smirk

That night. A demon of jealousy was born. Thus his strong feelings caused him to cause all this trouble! This jealousy cause him to act on his own instinct! This cause him to attempt to rape his beloved sister!

* * *

"You're the one who cheated on me!" Sting stated as he looked in to Yukino's eyes

"Eh?!" Yukino was shocked

"You were hugging this man… then you kissed his cheek. You even stated that you missed him so much!" Sting said with a frown – a frown that was filled with betrayed feelings

Yukino giggled.

"That was my cousin. Idiot." She said as she hit Sting on the head.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked

"Yes."

"He came to visit me. It's a tradition to kiss our relatives on the cheek, right?" She asked with a smile

"Ah.." He said. Seriously dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding!" He said as he blushed

"It's alright, but you better apologize to Lu-chan." Yukino said politely

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He said as he bowed down in front of his bare skinned sister

She was very angry. She stood up and then suddenly beat up Sting to a pulp.

"I don't forgive you yet. Just don't bother me. That means don't show your up at our house, and don't contact me." Lucy stated with her hands folded

"A-Alright." He said with a sad sigh

"I wouldn't forgive you either." Natsu suddenly said

"I mean, you did all this shit just because you misunderstood what your girlfriend did!" He growled

"Get out." Lucy stated angrily at Sting

"WHA—." Sting reacted but then Yukino pulled him out of the book store.

Sting sighed. Yukino chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Sting questioned while being flustered

"It was fun seeing you get beat up by Lucy." She stated scarily

"L-Let's just go home." Sting sighed

"Ah, Sting." Yukino called out.

"What?"

"DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN." Yukino said as she brought out an electric taser!

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He saluted

* * *

"UGH! THAT ASS HOLE! I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"PEDOPHILE! INCEST-ER! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Lucy stated angrily as she banged the car's seat

"Hey! Be careful with my car! … Destructive mammal!" He said as he glared at Lucy

"WHAT?! I'm not a destructive mammal…" She pouted.

He giggled, then stopped the car because the stop light glowed a bright red.

"Lucy." He said

"What?"

"There's a bird!" He said as he pointed to the right, causing Lucy to glance at the right.

Lucy turned her head and said "Li-."

"Mmph."

Natsu leaned forward when Lucy turned her head, making their lips touch. It was a long and warm kiss. Then the light turned green. Natsu pulled back and continued driving.

"W-Wha!" Lucy mumbled as she touched her lips

Natsu just smirked at her.

'No fair.' She thought as she blushed while staring at Natsu

'Do I actually like her now?' Natsu thought while staring at the road

* * *

Damn, Sting's so stupid it's shocking that he's a Heartfilia, right? Anyway, Natsu might be developing feelings for the beauty. Well, as they say *Opposites attract!*

Let's see what'll happen in the next chapter. *wink wink*

* * *

LOL! Looks like it's a happy ending, for …now.

So, how'd ya like it? xD I'm sorry if I rushed things. I'm really busy.

Hope you enjoyed!

*REVIEWS are HIGHLY appreciated. *smirk*


	10. Chapter 10

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning for Lucy. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, water was flowing… face was blushing…

"Eh, Lucy, why are you here?" Natsu asked with soap all over his body – he was taking a shower but then somebody just happened to barge in.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAA!" Lucy blushed as she saw a naked Natsu.

"Haven't you seen me naked already?" Natsu asked as he walked towards Lucy

She covered her innocent eyes and said "N-No! T-The steam covered y-your b-body!"

"Ah." He nodded as he stood there in front of Lucy – with his naked body.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Lucy said as she blushed

"I'll continue bathing then." Natsu muttered

"I-I'll b-be going o-outside! D-Don't m-mind me! A-And I'm sorry f-for barging in!" Lucy apologized as she speed walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah!" he responded as she closed the door.

"What a pain." Lucy said as she walked down stairs with her face still flushed red

She walked to the kitchen and saw that the table was set – flawlessly. There was bacon and eggs on one plate, and then there were pancakes on the other. And goodness! It smelled delicious.

"I'll eat this later." Lucy mumbled.

The blonde walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed some canned coffee. She had a hard time opening the can of coffee. It took her 15 minutes to try and open it. She banged it, stabbed it with a fork, and tried other ridiculous methods of opening the can.

"Need help?" A voice suggested

"No. I don't ne-."

"You look good." Lucy suddenly blurted out as she looked at Natsu.

He was wearing a black suit, and held a dark brown briefcase. His bangs were down, he had this after-bath smell, long story short, he looked really good.

"What did you say?" Natsu blushed a bit

"I-It's nothing!" The blonde blushed as she stared at the floor

"I'm off to work." Natsu proclaims with a charming smile

"Wait."

"Huh? What is it?" He asked

"What about your panca-."

"I already ate it." He said with a goofy smile. Lucy just sighs and smiles.

"Off you go then."

He nods but then sneaks beside Lucy and pecks on her cheek then runs off with another goofy smile on his face.

Lucy blushes and feels her cheek.

"What's with this feeling?" She mumbled

* * *

**It was 9 am in the Dragneel Corporation:**

Natsu Dragneel was busy fixing his important documents. He was the CEO after all. While he was organizing his papers, female employees swarmed around his desk. Damn was it noisy.

"Natsu-sama~! What are you doing?" One lady with a big chest seductively asked Natsu while blushing

"Natsu-sama~! You look so hot today!"

"Natsu-kun, wanna go somewhere later on?" Another said

"Ladies, ladies, please pipe down, Natsu-sama is very busy." He said with a wink

"KYAAAAA!" They all squealed

"Natsu Dragneel." A very beautiful woman with long silky scarlet hair suddenly called out to the salmon haired young man.

"Ah, hey." He responded casually. She walked towards his table by pushing the girls who were in her way.

"I am here on behalf of the government agency called 'Fairy Tail'. I will be inspecting the condition your corporation." She said sharply while adjusting her glasses

"So far, it's alright. Except for…" She mumbled

"This place." She said while stomping. Angrily.

"What's the problem with my office, Erza?" Natsu asked while balancing a pencil on top of his lips

"You flirt too much." She said sternly, causing Natsu to freeze with nervousness.

"S-So w-what…?" He bluffed

"You do know the rules of our agency." Erza stated with a smirk

"No… I don't."

"It says here that a CEO of a big company must NOT be single." She said with a smile

'What kind of fucking rule is that?' Natsu thought while mentally face palming.

"… because if the CEO of the company is single, many rumors may spread like the CEO banging every girl he sees, or getting drunk and accidentally getting a woman pregnant, and many more that will cause the company to be disgraced.

'Ah… Now I get it.' Natsu thought

"I-I have a fiancé." Natsu blurted out

"Oh, really?" Erza said with a smile

"Y-Yes."

"Introduce her to me." She said with a smirk while adjusting her glasses.

"Sure." Natsu says while reaching out for his phone. Then he finds Lucy's contact and calls her.

"Moshi Moshi?" Lucy asked politely

"H-Honey, p-please c-come to my company right n-now." Natsu's voice stuttered

"What mess have you gotten in to this time?" Lucy sighed

"J-Just c-come! I-I'll explain to you later. J-Just meet me at the entrance." He stated nervously

"Alright. See you there then." *Beep*

"So, what'd your _fiancé_ say?" Erza asked sarcastically

"She'll be coming in 15 minutes." He said with a proud smile.

"Okay. Meet me here once you have fetched her." The scarlet haired woman commanded

"Yes ma'am." He barked

* * *

Natsu waited at the entrance, with a lot of girls swarming him. _Again_.

"Natsu-sama~!" they all squealed

"Natsu." A voice called out to him, it sounded gentle and sweet.

"Ah, Lucy." He greeted her as she walked towards him.

She wore a red dress which reached her thighs, the dress showed her hourglass figure. The color red made Lucy's skin look like it glowed under the sunlight. The ends of her soft blonde hair was curled. Her bright brown eyes were stunning. It's like you'd get lost in the void if you stare at them for a very long time. Damn did Lucy look like a goddess.

"Who the hell is this beautiful woman?!" the fan girls chattered

"We're _way _out of her league! She might steal Natsu-sama from us!" the girls whispered

"Natsu?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face

"Ah!" He reacted

"You look dazed." She said with a smirk.

"It's your fault." He said as he walked in to the building

"Huh? What do you mean 'my fault'?" She followed

"You looked so damn beautiful that I didn't know it was you." He said as he looked away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Natsu asked while walking towards the elevator

"You called me when I was at work." She pouted

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Now, why am I here again?" She asked

"We'll have to act all lovey-dovey in front of Erza Scarlet, because if we don't, I'll get removed from my position in this company." He said as he pressed the button in the elevator

"Okay. I'll try my best. You do your best too, okay?" Lucy asked with her angelic smile

"Y-Yeah." Natsu blushed.

* * *

How will they pull it off? Will they succeed? Or Will they fail?

Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Ah, it's time for some progress between the Yin and Yang. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xD

Thanks for the support minna-san!

*Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! *smile*


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu and Lucy arrived at their designated floor – it was where Natsu's office was located.

The two walked casually across the hall way, but it seemed like they were being watched from a far by the other workers.

As Lucy was walking across the hallway, she kept smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Natsu asked while raising a brow

"Your company seems really nice!" She stated

"I'd like to work here as well." She added

"Are you sure it's okay for you to have a lot of jobs?" Natsu asked again.

Lucy nodded her head and said "Yeah, I took over the Heartfilia group of industries for 2 years because my brother was still studying overseas. Then after that, I would usually take part in my mom's job as well."

'What kind of person is capable of doing that?!' Natsu thought

"And what was your mom's job again?"

"She's a brain surgeon. I help her from time to time." She said with a smile

'Damn, your one superhuman.' Natsu thought while sweat dropping

"Whoa." Natsu reacted

"Are we there yet? Your hall is waaaaaay toooo looooong! And you have soooo muuuuuch workers!" Lucy complained

"We're almost there." He sighed

The two continued chatting. Meanwhile, the workers were chatting as well.

"Wow, who is that?" a man said while drinking his coffee and blushing

"I don't know, but she seems to be our CEO's fiancé." His seatmate answered

"Man, she's so beautiful, I wish she was my fiancé." They both said.

Lucy heard the two men and looked at their direction. She smiled and mouthed "Thank you."

The men blushed and nodded their heads.

"Ah, we're here already." Natsu said as he stood in front of the big glass door.

"Is that woman named Erza Scarlet?" Lucy asked while looking at the scarlet haired woman who was currently eating a strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded

"Well then, let's do this!" Lucy said as she clenched her fists

"Yeah!" Natsu said with a smile of determination

The two courageously entered the room.

**. . .**

"You're a minute late." Erza said as kept tapping her feet on the floor

"W-We're s-sorry!" Natsu apologized nervously, this made Lucy face palm

'I thought we were gonna do our best?!' Lucy shrieked inside her head

"Hello Erza-san." Lucy bowed politely

"We're very sorry for the delay. I had an emergency meeting and I had to leave my work a bit late. Please forgive me for the inconvenience and don't blame my dear fiancé." Lucy added with a smile

"N-No worries." Erza answered, she was surprised at how polite Lucy was

*cough* "Now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce my fiancé to you." Natsu said while looking at Lucy

"Ah, yes." Erza said while adjusting her eyeglasses

"Well, this lady is my sweetheart, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said as he did some fancy hand gestures

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said cheerfully

"It's nice to meet you too." Erza answered

"Oh, Natsu!"

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked

Then, Lucy walked towards Natsu and adjusted his neck tie, then she says "Your tie looked a bit crooked."

"Thanks." He smiled

"So, to further investigate, I want to ask you two questions to make sure that your relationship is real." Erza said while rubbing her chin

"Shoot on." Natsu proclaimed, then he quickly faced Lucy and gave her the what-the-hell-are-we-gonna-do look. She was fake smiling and she was sweating buckets, that signaled Natsu that she didn't know what to do either, this cause the pink haired young man to face palm.

"Shall we take our leave?" Erza said as she suddenly stood up

"What about the questions you were gonna ask us?" Lucy asked

"They'll have to wait once we have gotten to the restaurant." Erza answered

"What restaurant?" Natsu asked

"The restaurant we're heading to." She answered with a smirk

"Eh?" The two airheads whined in unison

"I'll be taking you two to a romantic lunch. Of course, I'll be there asking you questions." She said as she started walking out of the office

The two sighed and just followed Erza.

* * *

**At the fancy restaurant called "Le Cercle" **

"This place is beautiful." The blonde stated as she eyed her surroundings

"Yep." Natsu said, he looked astonished as well

Then Erza led them to a table. She ordered food for the three of them. After eating their food, Erza was finally going to ask Natsu and Lucy some questions. Natsu gulped and Lucy's eyes twitched.

"So, question number one…"

"Do you two live together?" Erza shot her first question

"Yes we do." They both answered

"Do you sleep together?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy shrieked as she blushed

"HONEY!" Natsu panicked.

"S-Sorry."

'OH NO! We're screwed!' Natsu thought while shivering

"That's good. Who knows what Natsu could've done to you?" Erza nodded to herself with a smile

"Phew." Natsu sighed

"How did you two first meet?" Erza asked excitedly

"Uh…" Natsu thought while scratching his head

"I-It was an early morning in the park. I was just standing by the lake after my morning workout but someone on a bike suddenly bumped in to me. Thus we fell in to the lake, after that, we both got out of the lake, we were both soaked wet, so we both agreed to the dry cleaners together and we started to know each other from then on." Lucy lied while fake smiling

Natsu put a thumbs up and mouthed "Good job!"

Then Erza blushed at how romantic the two met. Her grin got even bigger and she asked Natsu, "What made you fall in love with her?"

Natsu and Lucy blushed at her question and Natsu surprisingly answered without much hesitation.

"H-Her eyes were the most appealing to me. They were so deep and fascinating. Plus, she _is _very beautiful both on the inside and the outside. I love how she smiles at me and I also love her gentle nature. I really am lucky to be engaged to such a perfect woman." Natsu stated while looking at Lucy.

This caused Lucy to flush a bright red! Then Erza smiles at how in love Natsu was with Lucy.

"Natsu." Erza called out to him

Natsu wondered why, then Erza whispered "Looks like you're really in love with her. Good luck."

"HUH?!" Natsu blushed while looking at Lucy

"Hm?" She was also blushing

"It's nothing."

"I'm done investigating."

"Thank you very much for your patience." Erza suddenly said as she stood up and started walking away.

Then she stops for a while then looked back, and says with a smirk "Both of your acting skills are amazing."

"HUH?!"

"SHE KNEW ALL THIS TIME?!" They both shrieked in embarrassment

"When did you know?!" Lucy cried out

"I noticed it from the very beginning!" She answered as stepped in to her car and then moments later, her car was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit." Natsu cussed in embarrassment, he was blushing

"I know right?!" Lucy said as she blushed as well

"WE'VE BEEN FOOLED!"

* * *

**Later at night in the NaLu house hold. **

SFX: DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"Go and answer the door." Natsu said while eating pizza

"Okay." Lucy shrugged, then stomped towards the door.

She opens it and says "Hello? Who are you?"

The girl smiled and says "I'm Natsu's lover."

"Natsu! There's this girl that claims to be your lover!" Lucy called out to him with a dull look on her face

He walked towards the door while rubbing his head and says "Must be one of those fangi-."

"GAHHHH!" Natsu screamed in horror

"Hello, Natsu."

"Hello, Lucy."

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. Natsu's lover." She said with a smile

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Natsu shrieked angrily

* * *

Who on earth was that? Lucy's love rival? Maybe or Maybe not!

Find out in the next chapter. *wink*

* * *

So, FINALLY! I made Lisanna appear! HAHAHA. You'll like this. The story will be heating up! Hope you stay tuned!

I hope you also liked Erza's guest appearance. xD

*REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! *Smiles widely*


	12. Chapter 12

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna, then he bangs the door right in front of her face.

"Natsu that was rude."

"Anyways, who was that?" Lucy asked with a smile, but it seemed like she had a jealous aura surrounding her

"That was Lisanna Strauss! My ex-girlfriend!" Natsu shrieked while rubbing his hair – he looked like he was in a psychological wreck.

"Then, why is she here?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"How did you guys have a relationship anyway? You seem to really hate her…" Lucy muttered

"I WAS FORCED TO! IT WAS HELL!" Natsu cried out – he looked really pitiful.

"How'd you get rid of her then?" Lucy asked

"She went to study in America."

"but, now. She's. BACK." He added

"Let me talk to her."

"I could convince her to leave you." Lucy suggested

"Your being so nice, princess." Natsu said in awe

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Natsu shouted as he begged on his knees

Then, Lucy opened the door and said "Come in."

"Thanks, blonde." She said rudely

'Oh my goodness, what is with her?' Lucy thought

"You were being polite a while ago, what happened?" Lucy asked softly

"Tch. Shut up. I'm only kind to Natsu." She hissed

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lucy yelled

"I want Natsu back from you! You ugly hag!" Lisanna yelled back

"HEY! Don't call her an ugly hag." Natsu suddenly butted in

"She was being mean!" Lisanna acted all cute in front of Natsu

"I'll … you … you… freakin'… bit…ch." Lucy mumbled angrily while clenching her fist, she was mentally picturing herself kicking the life out of Lisanna

Lisanna smirked cause she noticed the angrily Lucy. She then faces Natsu and smiles.

"Natsu, did you miss me?" Lisanna asked as her blue eyes sparkled

"No way. I'd rather die than miss you." Natsu snorted

"Hmph," Lisanna sighed

"Lisanna, I think it's best that you leave." Lucy muttered angrily

"Tch,"

"Bye Natsu~! I'll come back~!" She said as walked towards the door.

"Lucy, please come with me." Lisanna said as she dragged Lucy to the door as well.

SFX: BANG! (Door slams)

**. . .**

**Outside **

"What do you want?" Lucy asked with annoyance

"I just wanted to warn you." Lisanna smirked

"About what?"

"I'm going to do EVERYTHING to get Natsu back."

"Get ready, blonde bitch." Lisanna said evilly

"Bring it on, white haired whore." Lucy smirked back.

"Good bye." Said the white haired young lady as she walked away

"URGH!" Lucy mumbled then stormed in to her house.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked

"It's nothing, really." Lucy shrugged

"Let's just continue watching."

And then, after that declaration of war, Natsu and Lucy continued watching _Howl's Moving Castle_.

* * *

**The next day**

"Natsu, I'll be going to work early." Lucy said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread

"Why?" He asked

"Things happened." Lucy sighed

"Okay. Be careful on your way there." Natsu said with his cheeky grin.

'Guess he's not that bad.' Lucy thought while smiling.

"I'm off!" Lucy said as she walked out of the house

"Bye." Natsu waved happily

**. . .**

Lucy walked to her work place. It was actually quite near her condominium.

"Lucy!" A young lady with brown locks ran towards the blonde with a shocked expression

"Huh? What is it Cana?" Lucy asked nervously

"This is bad!"

"Our fashion boutique has been ruined! The dresses were shredded and torn apart!" The brunette said sadly

"WHAT!?" Lucy shrieked

"I know, it's terrible."

"And the perpetrator left a note." Cana added while handing Lucy a pink letter

Lucy opened the letter, and it said:

"Hi! I hope you liked my surprise!  
More surprises are awaiting you!  
BTW, This is just the beginning.  
And, I'll give you a clue for my next surprise.  
Here it is:

C - - A - - - - - - t

Ps, I hope you die soon.  
Lovingly yours,  
Lisanna Strauss."

"Clue for your next surprise?"

"What on earth does she mean?" Lucy mumbled

'C… A…' Lucy thought

'Car… A…'

"Lucy? What are we supposed to do?"

'Car… next word starts with "A" and ends with "T"' Lucy thought

"Hello? Lucy?" Cana waved in front of Lucy's head.

'Car… Accident?!' Lucy thought, then she saw a car speeding towards her and Cana!

"OH SHIT!"

"THE ANSWER! IS CAR ACCIDENT!"

"CANA! WATCH OUT!" Lucy rushed towards Cana and pushed her away from the speeding car. Luckily, no one was injured _that _ much.

The car just drove away, but then a paper came flying out of its window!

"Tsk, Looks like there's another letter." Lucy sighed as she got up and picked up the letter

"Clever little miss Lucy. No wonder you're a Heartfilia.  
You won't mind if I got a little personal with Natsu, right?  
I'm heading towards your house right now. Ahaha.  
I think I'm planning on burning it down…  
Or I might harass Natsu… teehee~!  
Hope you enjoy my surprise! And this time,  
I'm not giving you anymore clues.  
Don't get mad at me when you find out~!  
Ja Ne! See you at your house!  
Lovingly yours,  
Lisanna."

"OH NO!" Lucy said as she started running towards her house's direction

"Please take care of everything for me, just for now." Lucy yelled while looking at Cana

"Okay ma'am!" Cana responded with a smile of reassurance

* * *

Lucy successfully ran to her house without losing her breath. Thank goodness it wasn't burnt! Then she rushed to the door. Oh my! The door was locked! This is not good!

'No! No! What is she going to do to Natsu?!'

'OPEN UP STUPID DOOR!' Lucy thought while banging the door

SFX: BANG! BANG! BANG! (The door sounded like it was gonna break)

"LISANNA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu shrieked, he was defenseless. He was tied by a very very sturdy rope.

"No, I want Lucy to see this." She said as she smirked

Then Lisanna sat down on a tied up Natsu's lap.

"GET OFF ME YOU WITCH!"

"No." She smiled

Then she kissed Natsu's neck. Natsu squirmed and yelled "GAAAH! GET OFF!"

'Natsu's yelling?!' Lucy thought, then her banging on the door was getting louder and louder and louder!

"MUST. SAVE. NATSU." Lucy screamed then broke down the door – damn was Lucy strong.

Then Lucy saw Lisanna sitting on Natsu's lap, while kissing Natsu's neck. Then Natsu looked like he was going to die of disgust. Man did he look terrible.

"LUCY! This woman! She lusts for me! That's all SHE EVER WANTED!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"SHE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME! HELP! ME!" Natsu cried out while squirming

"I HATE HER! I WANT TO HIT HER BUT I'M TIED UP!" He shrieked

"Stop moving honey, I've wanted to make babies with you for a very long time now." Lisanna said as she kissed Natsu's lips.

'Shit. NO. SHE DID NOT JUST KISS ME.' Natsu thought

*flick!*

Lucy was so jealous she could destroy the whole house.

Lucy slapped Lisanna – and damn did it hurt.

"How dare you kiss _my _fiancé! Right in front of my face!" Lucy yelled angrily

* * *

Oh my, looks like Lucy's claimed Natsu as her one and only fiancé! Looks like things are heating up!

How will Lisanna respond? Will she give up? Or come up with bitchier plans?!

Find out in the next chapter! *smile*

* * *

How you like dat mah bros?! I hope you liked this chapter!

It was time for some progress between the Yin and Yang!

*Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!*

Sorry if things were rushed, I have a lot of shit going on. ._.


	13. Chapter 13

"How dare you kiss _my _fiancé! Right in front of my face!" Lucy yelled angrily

"I'm just making you feel how I felt!" Lisanna retorted angrily

"Huh?" Lucy questioned

"How would _you _feel if _you _saw the person you loved kissing someone else on the lips?!" Lisanna asked with tears forming in her eyes but she still looked really pissed

"I'd feel terrible…"

"And what are you talking about? Who is this 'someone' you're talking about?" Lucy asked

"YOU!" Lisanna cried out angrily

"I don't get it." The blonde sighed

"Here, let me tell you." Lisanna sighed with an angry frown

* * *

**Flashback **

It was late at night. Lisanna has just arrived from America, and was fetched by her sister.

"Ne, Mira-nee, can we go to the amusement park?" Lisanna asked her older sister with a smile on her face

"I haven't been there for

"… but you just got back from America just a few hours ago, aren't you tired?" Her sister asked worriedly

"I'm not tired at all." She replied kindly

"Oh, Alright."

"Let's go to the amusement park already." Mira Jane sighed as she drove towards the direction of the amusement park

"Yatta~!"

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Amusement park.

Lisanna stepped out of the car excitedly.

SFX: Drip drop.

"Lisanna! It's raining!" Mira Jane called out to her sister, because Mira was still in the car

"I don't care!" She retorted cheerfully

"I feel so happy! I'm finally home!" Lisanna said as she danced happily in the rain

Mira Jane giggled at the sight of her happy sister.

"Ne! Nee-san! I think I see Natsu!" Lisanna smiled as she started jogging towards Natsu's direction

"W-Wait! L-Lisanna!"

Lisanna was getting wet, but she didn't care that much. She just wanted to see the person she loved so much, again.

"N-Nats-!?"

She stopped in her tracks. She saw Natsu kissing a young lady with blonde hair. (Remember when Natsu and Lucy went to the amusement park in chapter 4? Then they accidentally kissed? Yeah. Lisanna saw that.)

She gasped for air. It was so hard to breathe. 'Was getting a broken heart this painful?' The white haired young lady thought sadly

She just walked back to her sister's car, with warm tears falling down her cold face.

"Lisanna? What's the matter? Are you crying?" Mira Jane asked as she saw her sister enter her car

"No, I'm not! It's just the rain!" She smiled

*sigh* "You're all wet." Mira Jane sighed

"I know." She answered happily

Then as the car drove away from the amusement park, it passes by Natsu and a blonde girl.

The Strauss sisters arrived home, then Lisanna took a quick shower then quickly went to bed.

'Who was that blonde girl?'  
'What was her value to Natsu?'  
'Why was he kissing her?'  
'Did Natsu forget about me?' and a lot of other questions spun in Lisanna's head.

'Urgh, stop making things worse, brain!' Lisanna thought while shaking her head, then she shrugged off all those questions in her head and went to sleep

"Hey Lisanna." A voice called out to her in her dream

"Who's there?" The white haired girl asked

"Do you want Natsu back?" the voice asked back, it was fading away

"Yes! But… He loves someone else… I can't possibly… do… such a thing…" Lisanna said while walking in the dark abyss of her inner conscience

"Do you WANT him or NOT?!" The voice sounded angry

"I-I do! B-But how?!" Lisanna cried back

"I can help you get your Natsu back." The voice said together with some foot steps

"W-Who are you…?" Lisanna asked nervously

The voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed its identity!

"?!"

"N-No way! Y-You look just like me!" Lisanna gasped

"I am you." The look-a-like smirked at Lisanna

"…but your mean! And demented!" Lisanna cried out

"N-No! Y-You can't be me!" She added

"I AM you."

"I am the manifestation of your darkest thoughts."

"Now, let me take over!" The evil Lisanna said angrily

"N-N-."

"Too late." The evil Lisanna said with a smirk

"I'm takin' over." She said with an evil chuckle

"WHAT?! N-No! I can't let you do tha-."

And then Lisanna woke up. Ever since she woke up that morning, she was never the same.

* * *

"That's my story, how'd ya like it?" Lisanna smirked

"I knew it! You aren't Lisanna! Damn it! You're _her_!" Natsu yelled

"What do you mean '_her_'?" Lucy asked – man she was confused

"That's Lisanna's alter-ego! That's why I called Lisanna a psycho! She'd always act differently on some occasions." Natsu explained

"So, her Alter-ego has gotten worse?!" Lucy asked with shock

"Precisely. And I'm just doing what the real Lisanna wanted to do with Pinkie." The white haired girl said with a smirk

"Give the real Lisanna back." Lucy said with a frown

"HELL NO." The white haired girl retorted

"Alter-egos… Can be cured." Lucy mumbled

"You can't get rid of me! The Psychologists in America couldn't, so how are you supposed to CURE me?" The white haired girl smirked

"I thought you studied in America." Natsu muttered

"Yeah I did, but then Mira Jane received some news about me acting out of character. So she came to America and brought me to a Rehabilitation center, then I reverted to my original self for the time being until I came back to Japan and saw you kissing little miss blonde over here." The alter-ego of Lisanna snickered while pointing at Lucy

"It triggered me, again." She added

"Damn." Natsu cussed

"So that means, the time she saw us kissing…"

"… was the time her alter-ego worsened." Lucy concluded

"WOW! Great job cracking the case Heartfilia." The evil Lisanna said with sarcasm

"…" Lucy didn't say anything. She just walked towards Lisanna with a frown of pity.

"Hey! What're you doing? Get away from me!" Lisanna's alter-ego said while backing away from Lucy

"You know what they say? The greatest cure for the alter-ego is…" Lucy mumbled

"Is what?!" The white haired asked

Lucy got near the white haired girl with the alter-ego and hugged her.

"Is a long warm hug." Lucy said with a smile as she squeezed Lisanna

"What?! This isn't going to work… on… me…" Lisanna said while squirming

Then the white haired girl started crying.

"Lisanna, you know… they say that… if you keep bottling up your feelings… you'll end up as a wreck." Lucy said as she continued hugging the young lady

"mmhm."

"Hey, how'd you end up becoming like this, alter ego?" Lucy asked calmly

"It was when Lisanna was hurt deeply as a child, at school, they'd always make fun of her, and then her parents died when she was 9, but then Lisanna never told anyone about it. So, one day, I emerged to protect her from that pain."

"Ah. I see."

"but, I think Lisanna is strong enough. So, please give her back." Lucy begged

"Alright, but if something happens, _you _will pay for it."

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

**. . .**

Then Lisanna has gotten unconscious for a very long time… but then suddenly got up!

"Natsu? And the blonde?" Lisanna questioned while blinking many times

"Hello Lisanna." Lucy greeted her with a smile

"L-Lucy…" Lisanna repeated softly

"Nice to meet you!" She said gently

"_She _told me all about you…" Lisanna added

"Ah. I see." Lucy smiled

"Lisanna-chan… do you hate me?" Lucy asked worriedly

"No! Why would I hate you?"

"I thought you'd hate me for kissing Natsu." Lucy mumbled

"Oh… That…" the white haired girl mumbled

"After letting my alter-ego take over… I just realized that I loved Natsu as a brother." Lisanna smiled cheerfully

"And, besides, Natsu's a big dope." She said, causing Natsu to sweat drop

"And I think I have some feelings for Rogue Cheney." She added with a wink.

Lisanna then stood up and suddenly hugged Lucy.

"Thanks. I hope we become the best of friends!" She said with a smile

"You're welcome." Lucy replied and hugged Lisanna as well

"Bye!" Lisanna waved happily as she skipped out of Natsu and Lucy's house.

"Bye~!" Lucy smiled and waved

"Ne, Lucy!" Lisanna called out from a far

"What is it?" Lucy shouted back

"When are you going to tell Natsu you love him?" Lisanna yelled with a big grin on her face

After hearing that, Lucy was dumbfounded. She was just there. Standing by her house's door with a steaming red face.

* * *

Anyways, Their life went back to normal afterwards... but... Lisanna was right! When _will _Lucy confess her feelings for Natsu?!

Find out in the next chapter!

"WAIT! GET THIS ROPE OFF OF MEEEE!" Natsu shrieked

* * *

Lol, sooo! I hope you liked this! Await the next chapters next week! I'm pretty busy with school. URGH.

Sorry if the story was rushed. I am busy. ; - ;

I just wanna murder my stupid projects.

*Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!*

Oh and...

Please answer this poll as well if you have the time.

Do you want Natsu and Lucy to:

a. Make progress in their relationship and get married sooner or later

b. Make Natsu confess his love for Lucy

c. Make Lucy confess her love for Natsu

d. Introduce a new character that will help their relationship boost up a bit.

e. ALL OF THE ABOVE

Please answer! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASUUU~!


End file.
